The Dragons Fang
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: This is a story I am working on with another writer on Deviantart, she is the one making the parts after the long line. The basic Plot is that the dragons have a secret of which they can only show to the humans they trust the most. The artist name is Animegurl78 on Deviantart, Her parts are after the break line.
1. Chapter 1 & 2: Rough beggings & What was

**Heart of the Dragon's fang Ch 1**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

This story takes place sometime after the most recent episode of "DreamWorks Dragons"

It was the around midnight as Hiccup slept deeply in his bed, he had sweet dreams of Astrid and flying with toothless on another romantic night, as he slept he slowly began to smile but unknown to him that his black scaled friends was wide awake staring directly at him. Toothless laid upon his slab of cool lava rock thinking over everything in his life with Hiccup, he counted in the bad times along with the good times of which he then went into a deeper thought. He contemplated whether or not that he should do a very special thing for his best friend, true enough that Hiccup was Toothlesses best friend but he had others yet neither was a courageous and loyal to him then Hiccup. Getting up to make up his mind, Toothless leapt out the opening in the roof where he walked all the way to a nearby cliff where he then thought over his decision. As he began to think he was approached by the Terrible Terror that Hiccup trained not too long ago named "Sharpshot", looking to the little dragon toothless asked him for his opinion on the matter. "(So what do you think Sharpshot, do you think that Hiccup has earned that right? I mean sure he's not like the other humans but still, he's so weak within the bulk area thus making him inferior to the others.)" Toothless ask the Terrible Terror who at the time was licking his own eyeball before he answer the night fury in his honest opinion, at first he didn't know who Hiccup was but he was soon reminded. "(Well in my sight night fury, I see that Hiccup is a human that relates to you more than any other dragon, but also he can touch the heart of any dragon that comes his way. So go ahead and give it to him but remember that from that point on, he is your responsibility.)" From there Sharpshot got up from his spot and went to the forest where the other Terrors dwelled. Toothless thought over what Sharpshot told him of which he sighed as it didn't help him very much, after sitting on the cliff for nearly an hour he made his decision and went straight to Hiccup. Climbing through the roof opening he walked to Hiccup where he then smacked him with his good tail fin, once Hiccup got over the pain and the surprise wakeup call Toothless soon grabbed Hiccup by the tunic and slung him over his shoulder onto his back. He then leapt out of the roof opening and began his long run to the cove, Hiccup held on for dear life as Toothless ran with a certain drive. Upon arriving at the cove Toothless knocked Hiccup off his back on to the ground, groaning from the impact and from Toothlesses running speed Hiccup looked to see that Toothless brought him to the cove and directly in front of the hot spring Hiccup made for Astrid and him. Unfortunately the twins followed them the day he showed it to her and soon told Snotlout and Fishlegs thus the hot spring became the "Dragon rider's spring", looking to Toothless Hiccup gave Toothless a clueless expression as to why he was brought here. "Look bud, if I stink then just tell me but you didn't have to wake me up to get me to take a bath." Hiccup said to Toothless who then gave him an expression saying "You're really going to tell me that, dear lord you are just clueless to things aren't you." As Hiccup tried to leave Toothless would always get in his way even when Hiccup tried to fool him again, in frustration Toothless again pinned his best friend to the ground where he then stared him in the eyes. After Hiccup calmed down and told Toothless that he won't try to leave anymore Toothless let him up, once he got up on his foot and metal peg Toothless grabbed Hiccup again and tossed him into the spring. "Beard of Thor the water is freezing, could you please warn me before you do that?" Hiccup said as soon as his head re-surfaced of which Toothless rolled his eyes, but to Hiccups Surprise Toothless came to the water's edge and soon began the ritual. To Hiccup it looked as if Toothless had just fallen asleep while standing but soon Toothless opened his mouth and spilled a large amount of a night blue liquid, once it hit the water it began to glow and become misty of which made Hiccup become concerned. Hiccup was about to get out of the water when he suddenly he felt a slight tingling in his legs, Hiccup looked to face Toothless who then began to breath plasma into the water making it a lot hotter thus allowing Hiccup to relax a bit. Hiccup soon began to lower himself into the potion as it seemed Toothless climbed in with Hiccup, suddenly Hiccup was pulled under by Toothless who then stared into his eyes. The water mixture soon made Hiccup tingle and looking into Toothlesses eyes made his mind open up willingly, soon Toothless began to wrap around Hiccup like when he saved his life from the red deaths explosion. Suddenly the water like potion glowed so bright that it seemed as if a star had fallen, the hot spring soon bubbled heavily and the steam increased greatly as it glowed.

Several minutes later a large scaly hand breached the surface of the water pulling out a larger mass, soon two powerful yet still slender scaly legs came out of the water. In less than several minutes a large scaly bipedal creature stood out in the cool night air, with a deep breath it opened its wings and let loose a long slender tail. It then took flight into the air towards the full moon where it soared with great ease, as it flew over the village it smiled with true delight and glee as the wind crest it face and the wind blew through its rich black hair. After an hour's worth of flying the creature returned to the cove where it then looked its body over, it then looked to the large lake like area where it began to look over its appearance. "What in Odin's beard is going on who am I looking at, what the Freya is going on here.?!" The creature shouted out making a large echo, he looked down to see that it was wearing brown pants, a green tunic with a fur vest and a torn up fury boot on its right foot. "(Will you please calm down Hiccup, your making the body panic.)" The creature heard within its head but in the sure panic it thought that there was someone else there with it, he looked everywhere trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there, show yourself!" The creature shouted, suddenly its left arm came up and covered its mouth. "(Are you even listening to me, seriously your just as bad as your father Hiccup. Now look you need to calm down and quiet down before you wake any of the local dragons living in the forest, trust me the locals are not as friendly as you think not to mention that the some of them never seem to shut up.)" The voice said of which the creature began to calm down, looking again at its hands the creature walked over to the large stone by the water and began to think. "Okay I'm going to need an explanation here, what in Thors names am I and how did this happen to me?" the creature said before the voice within its head spoke up, though this time it was prepared for the voice. "(That's better now, okay listen to me very carefully Hiccup. You and I have become one, it's a trick we dragons can do when we trust a creature other than another dragon with all our hearts. I chose to give this gift to you Hiccup because you are my brother-in-arms, also I figured that you were worthy to appreciate this gift since you have proven to care for all our kind even though some of us threaten to ether eat you or chase you away. Even though you and I are the best Dragon and Rider on this island, I felt that we should become closer and strengthen our friendship. Currently you have dominate control of the body but soon we will share control, though I am curious as to why you got top control instead of me but I trust you so it's okay.)" The voice then went silent for a couple minute thus allowing the creature to talk, it was a lot to take in but with much thinking and breathing the creature accepted it. "Okay but if what you're saying is true then what will happen when we do start sharing control, I mean will we take turns or will we become something new?" The Creature said before its right hand slapped it upside the head, bewild by the action he looked all around trying to understand why that was happening. "(Once we start we will be something new, we will need to be more in sync then we ever were. Also if you're wondering why the limbs do things against your will, that's me trying to get you to calm down I mean seriously I stopped to catch my breath and you begin to bombard me with more questions. Sheesh Hiccup, you're supposed to be the calm one in the group. Still just give it a few minutes, we should part then and we can talk face to face.)" Just then the creature felt an intense burning sensation in its chest and soon a large flash happens, once the light dissipates Hiccup soon opens his eyes to see that he was normal again.

He then turned to see Toothless at his side and for some strange reason wearing clothes, after getting a closer look Hiccup saw that Toothless was wearing his clothes. In sheer embarrassment he ran towards a bush where his face was as red as a Monstrous Nightmares scale, Toothless who at the time was laughing at the small incident before he came to his friends' side. He then offered to give Hiccup a ride home, though reluctant Hiccup made himself a small bush cover to last until he gets home. The ride was fair but soon he leaned towards Toothlesses ear and told him "Listen bud, if you tell the other dragons about this will you please leave out the part about me being naked?" "(Sure thing Hiccup but you do know that I will want some delicious fish as payment for that.)" Hiccup then gave both a surprised expression along with his usual sarcastic face, he then said to himself "Great, I'm being black mailed by my own best friend. Can this get any worse?" Suddenly the bush that Hiccup was using for cover came off making him stark naked on Toothlesses back, he then gave his eye expression for deep sarcasm. "Of course, Toothless can you get me home any faster before I lose the last of my dignity." Toothless nodded yes before he began to high tail it, upon arriving home he got dressed as soon as possible. As he got dressed he noticed a Tattoo on his chest right over his heart, looking it over carefully he noticed that it was in the shape of a night fury of which didn't surprise him. He then patted Toothless on the head and went to bed, before fully falling asleep he began to think over his little change. "I can't believe this is all happening, though I will have to ask Toothless for anymore information in the morning but for now I need some sleep." Just before he fell asleep, he was hit with a large fact that just smacked him in the face. "Wait a minute….. I CAN HEAR TOOTHLESS TALK NOW, ODINS BEARD WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" Unknown to ether of them a certain blond haired female Viking had gotten up in the night because her Deadly Nadder was making too much noise had seen the two as they came back to the village, she witnessed firsthand something that she hoped she didn't have to see until she was older. "You know what Stormfly, I think you and I are going to have a serious chat with Hiccup later."

**To be continued when the time comes, don't like it then bite me. **

* * *

It was a really cold morning on the island of Berk and Hiccup was sleeping after a very interesting adventure he had with toothless the pervious night. Toothless woke up for about two hours now and saw Hiccup still sleeping away in his bed. "( Hiccup you really need to get up now you been in bed forever and we need to practice being more in sync with each other.)" Hiccup just ignored Toothless and pulled the blanket over his head wanting to sleep in more and toothless got an evil idea. Toothless crawled to hiccup's bed side and looked at Hiccup's peaceful face before he took a deep breath and roared in Hiccup's face. Hiccup was startled awake and he literaly jumped out of his bed screaming bloody murder. Hiccup being only half asleep wasnt aware that it was toothless that roared in his face. "Toothless hurry there is a dragon in my room he need to go after it." Toothless just looks at him with a "are you kidding" look. "(Hiccup that was me roaring not another dragon and beside i wouldnt let any dragon get near you.)" Hiccup finally calmed down and sat down on his bed running his fingers through his hair. "you know toothless what you showed me last night was so amazing i couldnt explain how happy i was to be in sync with you but i do have one question for you why am i able to TALK to you?"

Toothless just looks at Hiccup laying on his lava bed "(because we are bonded, now that im linked with you only you and I can speak to one another and no other rider can link with me.)" Hiccup nodded understanding his words " i understand that part but other question is can other dragons do this bonding?" Hiccup even held up his index and middle fingers on both hands and moved them down then up as he said bonding. Toothless yawns becasue knowing Hiccup he will be bombared with questions before they even leave the house. "(Yes other dragons can do the bond with their riders if the dragons can tell if they are ready to bond with them because it can be a scary experince for the riders, because i know you didnt react well when we first bonded so we wait till we know you riders are ready.)" Hiccup was changing as he asked more questions " alright and what about the dragons can you guys talk with each other just not with the riders of that dragon?" Toothless was up and stretched like a cat and sat on his hind legs answering yet another questions and hoping they will stop soon. "(Yes we can talk to each other just not with their riders now are the questions because im starting to annoyed.)" Hiccup was putting on his boot "one more and this one has been bugging me for a long time uh why are you dragons afraid of eels?" Toothless growled and his eyes went like cat eyes of the sound of eel "(what you do think they are poisonious to us if i even smell them i get sick.)" Hiccup just looked at toothless "wow i had no idea they were poisonious to you dragons." Toothless nods and walks with Hiccup to the door leading outside.

Astrid woke up from a good night rest and the question still laid in her mind on why she saw hiccup and toothless riding around at night and wondering what they could be doing at that time. Astrid did her morning stuff and was ready to take a morning fly with her Deadly Nadder Stormfly. Astrid was riding on Stormfly through the nice cold breeze just enjoying herself with her belovled dragon. Astrid was flying over the woods when she noticed Hiccup with Toothless and she wondered what they could be doing in the woods so she told Stormfly to go down. Stormfly got on the ground and Astrid jumped down from Stormfly saddle and walked through the woods to find out what is going on with Hiccup and his Night Furry. As Astrid was walking through the woods she could hear some muffle sounds like Hiccup talking but who could he be talking to. Astrid hid the bush and notice that Hiccup was talking to Toothless and she thought to herself "why is Hiccup talking to Toothless he is not going to answer him and i know Toothless dosnt understand him?" Astrid kept watching and Toothless looked to the side and started to growl with his eyes looking like a cat again. Toothless looks straight at the bush Astrid was hiding in and kept growling till Astrid finally showed herself. Astrid come out from the bush with her hands up "alright you caught me Toothless." Toothless calmed down and purred knowing it was just Astrid. "uh Astrid why were you hiding in the bush?" Hiccup asked while approaching at Toothless's side. Astrid came up and lightly punched his arm "i have my reasons." Hiccup rubbed his arm where Astrid punched and didnt bother ask more questions unless he wants to end up as one giant bruise. "Im came to ask you why you and Toothless were flying around at night and i happen to notice that Toothless was wearing something but i couldnt figure out what it was." Hiccup looks at Astrid with a shock expression "oh uh we were just riding is all just having a midnight ride thats it." Astrid looked at Hiccup knowing that he was lying to her but she knew how to get the truth out of him. Astrid walked up to Hiccup and punched his gut and that sent him to the ground moaning from the pain. "I know your lying to me Hiccup so unless you want to leave unbruised tell me the truth."

Hiccup finally got his breath back and stood up still holding his now bruised torso "im telling you the truth thats all we did was take a midnight ride is all." Astrid put her hand in a fist and Hiccup back away a little from her "if that is the truth then why did i see Toothless wearing that looked like clothing?" Hiccup looked at Toothless for a quick answer and Toothless slowly shook his head telling Hiccup he had nothing to say. "Are you sure it was clothing Astrid becasue Toothless is a dragon why would he need clothes." Astrid thought it over and descided to drop the subject "well i was just wondering and i better not catch you lying to me again Hiccup." Hiccup nodded and slowly let out a breath of relief as Astrid took off with Stormfly. StormFly turned to Toothless before she took off "(so Toothless i see you have Hiccup the gift is that right.)" Toothless turnes to Stormfly "(of course i did he was ready and i was more than happy to finally bond with my rider.)" Stormfly does her usual grunt "(thats good you to were made for each other and now i need to take my leave to clean my scales and get Astrid home he dosent look all that happy.") Stormfly then took off fast in the afternoon sky. Hiccup looked to Toothless "man that was a close call Toothless i thought she was going to ask about more." Toothless looked at Hiccup "(yes that was close and I think we should keep the bonding to ourselves until we can control it better.)" Hiccup nodded and looked to the sky and noticed that it was around Mid-Day "I think we should do some bonding practice before it gets to late." Toothless nodded and was ready to bond with Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4: Astrids turn & The Talk

**Heart of the Dragon's fang Ch 3**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

This story takes place sometime after the most recent episode of "DreamWorks Dragons"

Hiccup and Toothless rode all the way to the cove of which the two chose to begin their fusion training, along the way Hiccup continued to ask Toothless questions on dragons while Toothless asked questions on Vikings. "Okay my turn, why is it that you dragons have shot limits?" Hiccup asked Toothless who in turn just rolled his eyes over the questions, he turned his head to face Hiccup to answer him. "(Do you know how hard it is to make a freaking fireball, our fireballs are equal to your Viking mucus balls. Some of our kind can make large amounts of fireballs while others can make small amounts, though night furies can make plasma balls with only our saliva hence the reason that I have no "shot limit" as you say.)" Toothless then shot a single plasma blast towards a small opening in the trees of which then exploded with no damage to the forest, Hiccup watched as the plasma ball left a ripple like wave before he looked to Toothless. "(Okay, here's my question. Why do you Vikings cook all of your animal flesh, when you do that you make the flesh become so dry and tasteless.)" Toothless then licked his maw as he asked his questions, Hiccup chuckled at the question but soon calmed down to answer him. "Unlike you dragons who have a strong immune system to the gunk on the meat, we don't thus if we ate the meat while it is still raw then we could get sick to the point it could kill us." Just then the two of them arrived at the cove where they stopped talking and chose to begin their fusion training, Hiccup then placed the basket he was carrying next to the large boulder in the cove. At first Hiccup was curious how they were supposed to fuse again of which Toothless told him that to fuse they must touch his new mark to his scales, doing as he was told and leaned on his saddle and soon pressed his chest to Toothlesses neck. In a bright flash of light they were one again and this time Toothless was in control of the body, Hiccup was like Toothless was when they first became one of which he was merely there with very little control. "(Okay now this I like, this time I'm the one calling the shots. Ooo, I like the way our scales gleam in the light and how we're whole once more. My left tail fin is here again and you have your left leg is back, it makes me so happy that we're whole again.)" "Okay bud you are really bugging me with that whole thing, I mean I was glad when we first fused but still please don't dig too deep into it. We came to the cove today to train and get the hand of this whole fusion thing, you told me that once we master this whole thing then both of us will be equally in charge. I may not understand what that means, but I know that we will need to get this done." Hiccup said to Toothless from within their fusion forms head, feeling experimental Toothless took off in their new form flying faster than anything they could possibly reach when they were separate.

Back in the village Astrid had gotten back from training and releasing her irritation with her axe and upon the forest trees, she had gotten to Stormfly's stable where she was busy feeding Stormfly some delicious cooked chicken. Suddenly in a huge gust of wind Astrid caught a small glimpse of something black and sleek, at first she thought it was Toothless but she knew that he couldn't fly without Hiccup and she knew for a fact that she didn't see him all in that gust of wind. She then immediately got onto Stormfly's back where she tried to follow whatever made that gust of wind, unfortunately Stormfly couldn't keep up with the creatures speed and thus lost it as they reached the forest. "(I smell Toothless yet somehow not Toothless, quite possibly that was their fusion form. I have to say they sure are fast but their scales are not as beautiful as mine, still if Astrid were to know then she would most defiantly try to master the very technique before she is truly worthy of it.)" Stormfly said through the dragon language, Astrid then tapped her side thus signifying that she wanted her to land. Once she did land Astrid immediately got off her saddle and went on to beating the surrounding trees and rocks, by the end of her rage she went on to gently stoke Stormfly as gently as she could thus telling the dragon that she had calmed down. The two chose to walk back to the village to relax a bit more and to take in the beauty, Astrid blushed a bit as she looked all around for she remembered one time when Hiccup told her that the forests beauty was only an eighth as beautiful as she was. When she heard him say that she gave him a punch in the arm over the matter but moved on to say thank you, she then never took to noticing the forest from then on as found it would bring up that statement.

Feeling that her shoulders were aching she asked Stormfly to turn around and head toward the cove, she knew that she may have the hot spring to herself though it also crossed her mind that Hiccup could be using it. Back with Hiccup and Toothless who at the time were in the middle of landing and thus practicing their fusion form, the way Toothless controlled the body seemed easy but he had to get a lot of advice from Hiccup on how to use the human factor of the body. Eventually the fusion ended only this time Hiccup was still wearing his tunic and vest, but this time Toothless was wearing Hiccups pants thus exposing his entire hip. After sighing he suddenly hears some commotion coming from the only opening to the cove, turning to the source he found none other than a completely stunned and beet red faced Astrid. Behind her was Stormfly making a noise that Hiccup could only guess was her laughing at the whole situation as was Toothless who was laughing alongside her, in the moment of sheer embarrassment Hiccup ran behind the boulders while Astrid turned around trying to keep her cool over what she had seen. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything but I came to use the hot spring, but if you're going to use it then never mind I'll come back some other time." Astrid said just as she was about leave the cove, but before she could even reach the opening she felt as Stormfly picked her up by the back of her shirt. "Stormfly what are you doing girl, can't you see that Hiccup needs a little privacy I mean for Thor's sake the guy wasn't wearing any pants." Astrid said as Stormfly carried her to Hiccup who was now trying to use Toothlesses wing to hide behind, both dragons then looked at each other before Toothless led Hiccup to the basket where Hiccup put on his spare pair of pants. Upon finishing his putting on his spare pair of pants he walked to where Stormfly dropped Astrid, he had his hand behind his head trying to think of something to break the silence. "Look I'm sorry for what you saw but me and Toothless where training to deepen our bond, if you want to use the hot spring then me and Toothless can come back later." Hiccup said as he was about to mount Toothless who at the time was chatting with Stormfly, from what Hiccup was seeing the two dragons were having a very unique conversation that made each other laugh a bit. "(So I say to Hookfang that his rider was on fire and he looks behind himself to see Snotlout running around for something to put of his burning butt, I swear I never saw him laugh so hard in my time around that trout brain.)" Stormfly said before both Toothless and her burst out laughing, at first Hiccup was confused as to why they were making such weird noises but just figured that they were either laughing or choking.

Before he could even get his butt on his saddle Astrid grabbed the back of Hiccups vest, turning to face Astrid he prepared for her to either punch him or say something. "Before you go why don't you answer my questions that you've left me with last time we talked, but first why don't you tell me what that flash of light was that came before I arrived I'm seriously that was something that really surprised me." Astrid said to hiccup before yanked him down to the ground, she tried to be gentle but unfortunately she forgot that Hiccup was still weaker and lighter than the others. Hiccup got up from the ground and dusted himself off before he answered her, he then made a sarcastic remark that soon made her chuckle a bit but she tried to hide her face to retain warrior like appeal. "Look Astrid I would love to tell you but in truth it's not up to me, it's up to Toothless since he's the one who showed me the technique." Hiccup then began to walk towards Toothless who at the time was giving him the strangest look, suddenly Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the back of his vest and grabbed his arm where she then bent it to the center of his back. "Either we do this the easy way or the hard way, but just remember that if I don't like your answer then I'll make you like Gobber okay." Astrid said with her own personal touch of which would many a Viking cry in sheer agony, Hiccup had luckily gotten used to this and managed to hold his own for a few minutes before she tightened her grip on his arm. Suddenly Astrid was grabbed by Stormfly who then began to carry her away from Hiccup, Astrid tried to get free but all she managed to do was flail a bit while Stormfly walked. "(Thanks Stormfly I don't need Hiccup anymore a broken than he already is, I hope that she reaches your standards someday or maybe even some night, Either way I look forward to the day when all four of us take flight in the skies in our fusion forms.)" Toothless said to Stormfly who merely nodded her head, Toothless then got close to Hiccup and whispered to him that they should finish their training tomorrow as Stormfly told him that Astrid will be preoccupying the hot spring for a very long time and he was in no mood to wait.

Shortly after Hiccup left the cove Stormfly dropped Astrid who then went on to release her anger on some of the boulders, soon after she calmed down Astrid did see that she was alone and thus she began her undo her armor. Stormfly went on to cover all the openings via use of her tail spines to surround the opening, Astrid at the time had just undone her blond ponytail as well as her spike skirt and continued to undress. Once she was fully in the buff she requested that Stormfly heat up the spring to a much more comfortable temperature, as Astrid then went on to relax as she slid into the great warm water Stormfly began to think over Toothlesses actions. Upon thinking for a grand total of twenty minutes Stormfly made a completely large decision in her life and her riders' life, walking over to the hot spring Stormfly dipped her tail in and began to release a strange substance of which made Astrid concerned. Using her mouth Stormfly gathered Astrid's' clothing and soon dropped it into the hot spring of which began to bubble, the feeling the bubbling water ease her sore muscles she soon found herself slowly submerged within the contents, When she was fully under the water Stormfly entered the water where she too went under the water, they both remained underwater for a grand total of twenty nine minutes but by the end of the day. Suddenly a scaly hand sprang from the water and slowly pulls out a bipedal blue scaled dragon, the dragon had spikes that surrounded the back of her head while its tail was covered with spikes alongside both forearms. The dragons eyes were a gentle yet rich golden green with a medium horn rested upon its nose, on its back were a pair of great and mighty wings with a subtle beauty and yet the most interesting feature upon this dragon was none other than the rich golden blond hair on its head. A few minutes after the dragon allowed the scales that covered its body to dry, it took off with blinding speed that only appeared to the many but on the ground a certain black scaled dragon who at the time was busy eating a basket of fish. "(Great going Stormfly, you just made this all interesting.)" Toothless said while he had a salmon in his mouth, looking to Hiccup he swallowed his food before he gave a gummy smile.

**To be continued when the time comes, don't like it then bite me you SOB.**

* * *

The blue creature came back to the spring after taking a test flight and it was exciting. When they were safely inside of the spring they de-fused leaving Astrid very confused. Astrid was looking all weird and saw Stormfly looking back at her but she was wearing Astrid's clothes. "Uh what just happen?" Astrid was looking over body and was looking at her dragon. Stormfly just looked at Astrid with a blank stare. "(What I did was I fused with you Astrid.)" Astrid looked even more confused than ever and all she wished was someone to explain to her what is going on. "Ok can you mind explaining me what happed and what is fusion?" Stormfly took off Astrid's clothes and gave them back to her and Stormfly looked like her normal self and so did Astrid and they talked about the whole fusion thing.

Stormfly and Astrid was walking back home to berk and was talking about fusion on the way. Astrid was looking at the bright blue sky and smiled to herself. "So how does fusion work?" Stormfly kept walking close by Astrid's side. "(Well Astrid when a dragon that has a human rider we determine if the humans are ready to be fused with us to share one mind and soul and to become one.)" Astrid nodded understanding what she was saying. "So you think I was ready to fuse with you?" Stormfly stopped walking and stretched out her winds showing off her beautiful scales. "(Yes I knew when you ready when you became my rider.)" Astrid smiled at Stormfly and Stormfly nuzzled Astrid's body. "I do have a question?" Stormfly stopped nuzzling and looked up at her rider. "I'm guessing anyone with a dragon can fuse right like how we did?" Stormfly nodded and started walking forward "(yes they can I bet your mate Hiccup already fused with toothless.)" Astrid started to feel her cheeks go red "what that skinny guy is not my mate!" Astrid was going redder as she yelled. Stormfly gave a "yeah right look" and Astrid looked away and marched all the way home.

Once they arrived home Astrid was on the way home when she ran into a certain Viking. Hiccup showed Astrid a smile and that made her blush a little and she notice that toothless was staring at Stormfly and wondering is going on between them. "Hey Astrid I didn't see you all day today are you alright?" Astrid came back to looking at Hiccup and his somewhat of a concern face. "Yea I'm fine just doing a little of training in the forest is all." Astrid then punched his arm to prove a point. Hiccup flinched and rubbed his arm "yeah I can tell your were training." Astrid smiled a little and so did Hiccup. A couple of minutes later of awkward silence Hiccup then waved and left with Toothless close by his side. Stormfly came up to Astrid and noticed her cheeks were still a little red. "(You know you don't have to keep the fusion thing a secret you know that right?") Astrid looked up and got the reddest down from her cheeks. "I figured that I didn't want to tell Hiccup yet." Stormfly nodded "(well I know that he already fused with toothless." Astrid looked to her with shock. "How did you know that?" Stormfly looked like she was smirking "(well the one thing about us dragons is that we can talk to our riders and other dragons but the humans can't hear us talk to other riders.)" Astrid jaw dropped to the floor "wow that is amazing." Stormfly nodded and looked up and noticed that the sun was setting "(well Astrid I think its best if we head to bed it's been a long day for the both of us and we need energy for when we practice fusing again.)" Astrid nodded and a yawn escaped her lips and walked home with her dragon. Astrid was already in bed sleeping but Stormfly kept awake and before sleep over took her she said "(I hope you're ready Toothless for what will happen next)" then Stormfly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6: Meeting up & Fishlegs up

**Heart of the Dragon's fang Ch 5**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

This story takes place sometime after the most recent episode of "DreamWorks Dragons"

A week had passed since Hiccup and Toothless merged for the first time, the two trained for over eight hours each morning and soon attended their normal duties. Hiccup decided that when they fuse together they go by the alias "Fang", at first Toothless was unsure about the name but it grew on him. Currently the two were heading to the cove to further their merging skills till they fully mastered it, along the way they asked questions about one another of which they were soon running out of questions. "So how many other dragons have learned this fusing thing, I doubt that we're the first to ever truly merge." Hiccup asked as he climbed over a dead tree, Toothless thought about it for a few minutes before he finally said answered. "(well to my knowledge there were two others, one of which went the wrong path of which he became a true monster. The other just vanished one day, we haven't seen or heard from her since then.)" Since the two arrived at the cove the two immediately merged into the Fang where they then went through all the training, They found out that even though his body was not that thick looking he had twice as much strength as Toothless. He could run faster than Toothless as a bipedal creature and due to their smaller size They could flew fast enough to easily beat Toothless. Hiccup soon mastered his fusion form in the minimum of one month, he had taken great pleasure in achieving this and by sure luck he had hoped to teach the other riders this technique of which he saw as a major advantage in training dragons. "(You know Hiccup your mate has achieved the same bond as we have with her Spike thrower, so don't worry about her learning because she already knows. I do worry about the flame caster teaching his rider this technique or those two dung headed riders, those three give my scales a major headache that just pound to get out.)" Toothless said to Hiccup who in turn was surprised to hear that Astrid to merge as well, thinking quickly he looks to his best friend. "Tonight bud, we're meeting up with Astrid to have a little chat not as Hiccup and Toothless but as Fang." Hiccup said as he scratch toothless in his favorite spot, toothless who at the time was entranced by the extreme comfort that Hiccup gave him just nodded and agreed.

Later that night Hiccup awoke to find Toothless staring at him waiting to leave, walking over to his friend he saddled up and leapt from the opening in the roof. Riding to the cove the two friends waited until they saw Astrid and Stormfly enter the cove, even in the moon light Hiccups heart beat like a gronkles wings at the sight of Astrid. No matter how much time he had spent with Astrid he would always admit that he loved the girl with a passion that burned, it had the heat of toothlesses plasma or at least a Deadly Nadders fire of which he found nothing that could extinguish the flames. "(Focus Hiccup, remember your plan for confronting her.)" Hiccup then shook his head to refocus his mind, he then told toothless to take flight in the opposite direction. Upon doing as his friend asked him Toothless flew high in the sky where he then moved to go the highest he could reach before he plummeted back to the ground, as they began to plummet Hiccup pressed the mark Toothless gave him to Toothlesses scales. In a bright flash both Hiccup and Toothless merged into Fang, he then gracefully landed onto the soft soil of which he returned to the spot he stood before their merger. Looking into the cove Fang saw as Astrid trained to merge with Stormfly better and faster, after three minutes of practicing Astrid and Stormfly merged into what they agreed to go by "War Thorn" or "Thorn" for short. She examined her body and soon took flight into the sky where she flew as fast as she could, unknown to her Fang took off shortly after she began to fly. Thorn flew all around the island in the full moon light as fast as she could fly, she soon landed with the forest upon an old Typhoomarang burn circle of which she began to pant in exhaustion. Suddenly from the air Fang comes flying down where he looks at thorn with a smirking face, as the two merged creatures circled one another they eyed each other waiting for the next to make the first move. "I must say Astrid or should I say Stormfly, you two make the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Fang said as he adjusted his vest to comfort his scaly body, moving on he went straight to trying to approach Thorn who was at first dumb struck at Fang's appearance, once Stormfly told Astrid who Fang was she immediately went up to him and tried to slap him. Just before her scaly clawed hand could make contact with his face Fang had a firm grasp of her wrist, as she tried to get her hand free she found the act useless as his grasp was iron clad.

"Let me go Hiccup or toothless, whichever one of you is in control." Thorn said as she continued to try and free her hand, soon Fang chuckled before he answered her with a meaningful smile full of compassion. "To tell you the truth we're both in command of this body, Also when in this body we go by the name Shadow Fang or Fang for short." He then let go of her hand of which she began to rub her wrist, she found it strange about his answer but soon she soon began to feel pain of which she suddenly found was their fusions coming undone. In a large flash of light Thorn had separated back into Astrid and Stormfly, unfortunately for thorn the one flaw they still suffered from was the separation process of which they would either separate with Stormfly wearing Astrid's clothes or Astrid having some of Stormflys horns. In this case when they separated Fang found that Astrid was normal while Stormfly had human like eyes of which she found to be highly uncomfortable, soon Fang calmed the scared Nadder of which was simple since all he Fang did was just talk to her. As Astrid got up from the separation she soon approached Fang, she soon placed her hands on his soft scales. To her surprise Fangs scales were not like Toothlesses scales but similar to the feeling of a baby, Fang smiled down at her before he kneeled down a bit where he looked her right in the eyes and told her "Even in this form, you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on." Picking up Astrid Fang carried her to her home where placed her in her room while he carried Stormfly to her little resting hut next to Astrid's house, soon the two of them drifted off to sleep where they began to try and repair their bodies from the separation process. By the light of the next day Astrid awoke to find that she was in her bed, her shoulder armor was removed and her boots were removed yet her bed furs were securely on her body. She remembered the dream she had where she found that Hiccup and Toothless mastered their fusion form to the point that both of them were in control of the body, suddenly as she ran her hands through her luxurious golden hair when she found a black dragon scale entangled in her hair. It was just as smooth as her dream told her thus she came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream, as fast as her feet could take her she ran straight to the forge where she told Gobber to get Hiccup. Once she saw him she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the cove where she looked him straight in the eye and demanded answers, he sighed and smirked at her before he answered her to which she listened at how he trained and how he learned to balance out his mind with Toothless. In the end Hiccup had explained how he achieved such strong levels but in the end Hiccup explained the most crucial information, he told her that when you merge with your partner then you have the ability to switch places with the dragon meaning that the riders have the chance to become dragons while their dragons have the chance to become Vikings wearing their clothes of course.

Hearing this Astrid thought about some crucial information that she heard from him, she soon told Hiccup that she wanted to take some time to take all of this in. As soon as Hiccup left her found Toothless in the forest waiting for Hiccup, with a smirk Hiccup looked to his friend and began to pat him on the head. "You know bud, I have a feeling that I'm going to regret telling Astrid that information but still I bet it will interesting." Giving Hiccup one of his gurgle like laughs before he answers him, though at one point some terrible terrors came out from some bushes and landed on Hiccups shoulder. "(Don't give it another thought my friend, I know that Stormfly will protect your mate with her life.)" The two then reached the village where Hiccup where he went straight home to go through the usual chiefly talk, at first it was awkward but he soon took it all knowing that someday he would lead this beautiful village. Back at the cove Astrid started the merging process of which took a few minutes of which stood Thorn, they trained for several hours of which the sun began to set of which Thorn figured she probably gained some more strength with their bond. Before the fusion ended Astrid told Stormfly that she was going to change the reaction to the fusion, in the bright flash of light Thorn split into both a human girl and a large Deadly Nadder. The Girl had short blond hair with hazel eyes, her skin was a rich bluish tint in it yet the most surprising was that she acted like a Deadly Nadder. "(This is amazing Stormfly, we've switch places. This time I'm the dragon and you're the rider, this is beyond amazing)" Astrid said as she squawked in excitement, unknown to both of them Fang stood on the top of a tree watching them with a smirk on his face.

**To be continued when the time comes, don't like it then bite me you SOB.**

* * *

Next morning Astrid woke up from a good night rest alongside her Dragon Stormfly. Astrid got ready for the day and when to head to the Dragon Academy to see all the other students. Astrid was walking forward with Stormfly right behind and then she saw the symbol of a Night Fury which means she made it to the Academy. Once Astrid stepped her foot in the room she was already getting hit on by Snotlout. "Hey Astrid the day is just like you... beautiful." Astrid found the nearest object which happened to be a shield and hit Snotlout right in the jaw. Everyone had a pained look on their faces and even the dragons, but Snotlout knew to never hit on Astrid again after that. "All right gang now that we are all here it's time to brush up on your Dragon Trivia." Hiccup said that while setting up the score board and had a book in his hand. While his back was turned everyone else rolled their eyes and pouted. Hiccup had a smirk on his face. "whoever wins this won't have to do bind Dragon training." the rest of the gang had a frighten look on their faces. "whoa Hiccup do we have to do that again the last time we did that Hookfang led me right into a tree." Snotlout said while rubbing his forehead remembering what his dragon did to him. Hiccup opened his book of dragons. "sorry Snotlout that's the deal and the reason for him to lead you into a tree was because you gripping his horns to tight you know that he hates that." Snotlout gave a pout and sat down with his team.

An hour of the Trivia game the result was that Astrid and Fishlegs won't be doing the Blind Dragon Training because they beat the others 40 to 8. Hiccup gave Snotlout and Ruffnut and Tuffnut all blind folds and got on their dragons. Snotlout started to shake "uh Hiccup cant we have a demonstration first." Hiccup sighed to himself and grabbed a blindfold. "alright Snotlout since you're so scared I'll show you...the key is to trust your dragon while you're up in the air and know that your dragon won't let you fall off or run you into trees." Snotlout snorted at the last part and whispered to Hookfang. "if you ever run me into another tree no fish for you for a week." Hookfang just rolled his big yellow eyes. "(Next time Snotlout don't grip my horns so tight I hate that.)" Hiccup took off in the air with Toothless and since Hiccup and Toothless have such a strong bond Hiccup just laid back in Toothlesses saddle and kicked his non-metal leg up and put his hands under his head. Toothless flew through the air with no problem and zipped through the trees while Hiccup was still laid back in the saddle and even dove down with fast speed and landed on the ground. Hiccup yawned and took of the blindfold "that was a nice nap great flying bud." Hiccup scratched Toothless by his favorite spot behind his ear. "Now you three try let your dragon trust you and lead you through all the trees and through the air."

Barf and Belch took off then Hookfang and the riders were surprised that the dragons led them through the trees and through the air with no problem and even were smiling with the blindfolds on. After they were all done the three of them were surprised by how much their bond with their dragons has grown. "wow Hiccup that was amazing let's do it again." Ruffnut said while getting on Barf and Tuffnut following. "whoa guys you can't keep having your dragon fly around like that it drains their energy fast." Hiccup pointed to Barf and Belch and you could see that their eyes looked really tired. "Well I think class is over for today rest your dragons and will pick up things in the morning." Everyone started to leave but Fishlegs stayed behind. "you coming Fishlegs?" Hiccup shouted to him, Fishlegs turned around "no I'll stay here for a bit with Meatlug." Hiccup nodded and all the other riders left for home leaving Fishlegs with Meatlug. "well girl I was surprised that the others have a strong bond with their dragons for not being not all that wise." Meatlug just went to eat the nearest pile of rocks that was by the river. "Although I was wondering something about Hiccup and Astrid they kept looking at Toothless and Stormfly like they hear every word they were speaking." Meatlug stopped eating rocks and her big eyes went wide like she knew what that meant. "Strange to think about right girl? because it seems like they are connected like they were one at some point and understand each other better now." Meatlug walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye and the funniest thing happen they were standing under mud and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him under the mud. The mud started to glow a blue color and Fishlegs felt like someone was going inside of him and he felt his skin getting really rough like what Meatlugs's skins feels like. He felt something on his back and felt that is was wings and was growing a big heavy tail. Fishlegs swam up to the top and he didn't believe what he was. Fishlegs looked in the river and couldn't believe what he saw. He say his eyes but his skin was really rough and had bigger jaw than before and had wings like Meatlug and last he saw a tail that was like Meatlug's. Fishlegs started to panic and a voice made him go silent. "(calm down Fishlegs you look like me was because I fused with you.)" Fishlegs didn't recognized that voice it sounded so calm and beautiful like silk "who was that?" Fishlegs starts looking around. "(Fishlegs it's me Meatlug.)" Fishlegs looked surprised "(I know it's hard to get used to but I used the thing we dragons call fusion and it's when we think out riders are ready we fuse with them to make out bond a lot stronger.") Fishlegs had a weird look on his face. "If we are fused together wouldn't that make me a transvestite?" Meatlug glared and used her tail and hit Fishlegs in the back of the head that made him fall forward. "(Fishlegs how could you say that!") Fishlegs rubbed his slightly larger head. "Sorry I was just wondering" Meatlug growled "(whatever we are now fused and now we are called Bone Crusher.")


	4. Chapter 7 & 8 Twins sight & cousins step

**Heart of the Dragon's fang Ch 7**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

Continuing where we left off, Fishlegs and Meatlug had merged for the first time. Here we go.

"So let me get this straight, we've merged into one like some hybrid of dragon and human. Wow this is beyond amazing, but wait why do you get to pick our new name when we're merged into one body. We could go with lock jaw, crunch, stone tooth, Boulder bone or even Lava tamer." Fishlegs said with an excited tone in his voice, the main body rolled its eyes of which signified Meatlug was in control. "(Fishlegs you know I love you with all my Gronkle heart but when it comes to naming things, you really suck when it's on the spot so I chose the name Bone crusher to end it.)" Meatlug then examined the body of which she found some flaws in the body thus she dove right back into the mud, within the mud where she further transformed the body. Fishlegs had both hands and feet more dragon like while also blending the skin with hers to make it equally blended, she toyed with the ears to they look like a decent blend of human and dragon and finally she managed to increase the strength to their jaw. Once it was done Bone Crusher walked out of the mud where she flew around five large boulders before it ate some granite stones, just before the final stone could be eaten the merging fell apart to which left Fishlegs dizzy. "Whoa that was amazing, maybe we can do it again soon." Fishlegs then got up to notice he had a weird mark on his stomach, it was in the shape of a Gronkle of which made him smile. "(Well I wasn't expecting to see the mark on your stomach, in honesty I figured it would on your back or on your chin.)" Fishlegs then went again frantic trying to figure out where the voice came from of which he was again reminded it was Meatlug, running to the others he stopped when he came to see the both Hiccup and Astrid in the cove. He then watched from the shadows as both Hiccup and Astrid pressed their bodies to their dragons making a huge flash, when the light cleared Fishlegs was flabbergasted when in the stead of both Hiccup and Astrid were two dragon human hybrids of a night fury and a deadly nadder. With excitement he ran into the cove where he became the excited dragon fan he was, both merged dragons looked to one another before asking what Fishlegs wanted. Remembering what they did he pressed his body to Meatlug with no success, she eventually told him that he has to press his dragon mark to her dragon body. "Okay now this is freaky, it will take some getting used but it just means that I'm closure to my Meatlug." Fishlegs said as he pressed his mark to Meatlug's body thus making the same flash as both Astrid and Hiccup, when it was over stood a human Gronkle hybrid of which stretched out its body before looking to the other two.

"You know it's rude to stare, I mean it's still Fishlegs and me but we're in one body." She then acted as if her hair was a mess, she then acted a little feminine of which she adjusted her clothing then marveled at herself through her reflection in the water. "Okay Meatlug if you'll allow it, can we speak to Fishlegs?" Fang asked as he walked up to Bone Crusher, it stopped marveling itself to listen and allowed for the rider to answer. "Okay so please tell me I'm not dreaming because that would be so awesome and amazing, also please tell me how you guys got so cool in merging." Bone Crusher said before Thorn threw a large rock into its mouth quieting it down, it then ate the rock then looked to Fang who was busy rubbing his temples. "First off this isn't a dream, second we have had a lot of practice in this of which we reached the point we can do it in a snap. While in this form we go by different names as such when Toothless and I merge our name is Shadow Fang or Fang for short, When Astrid and Stormfly merge they go by the name War Thorn or Thorn for short." Taking in what Fang said Bone Crusher thought it over and eventually came to a choice for what the short version of their name, in one sentence Bone Crusher stated that it will go by the name Crusher for short as such it smiled with glee. "Okay the biggest issue we have is trying to figure out what you are, I mean seriously Crusher are you a man or a woman. It's really confusing since well Fishlegs is a man yet everyone knows that Meatlug's a woman, so what are you exactly since it could go either way." Fang asked with a curious look upon his brow, Thorn then walked up to him and tried to punch his arm for asking such a question but he caught the blow in mid air. Crusher thought it over for a few minutes before saying a very questionable response, it looked to everyone else of which it then stated that it didn't know what it was either.

Unknown to the group Alvin and Dagur were sailing to berk to once again attack the island, the two chiefs continued to argue to the point that they nearly declared war but once Berk was in their sights they stopped their petty feud. They were preparing to attack but Alvin told them it would be better to attack at night with the element of surprise, soon the attacking forces waited for the cover of the cool night. Back on the island the three riders continued to train in their new fusion forms of which they all agreed would continue to remain a secret, the dragons nodded before they all took off to head home. "(To tell you the truth I have a feeling that the other riders will remain the stronger than us in combat, though now you can handle that bully that bothers you so much.)" Meatlug said as she walked to Fishlegs, he nodded then soon went to his house where he would write down his new discoveries in the fusion field. Unknown to either of them the twins were listening to Fishlegs in his house, they were just outside his window where he would talk to Meatlug. "So you're saying that the fusion between dragons is a bond that will last until both dragon and rider die, huh if I died then you could fuse with me and that would mean that you would stay as Bone crusher as long as you want or would it be Permanente?" Fishlegs then want to his journal where he wrote down everything Meatlug said, once he finished he put the journal way and soon went to bed as Meatlug licked his feet. The twins hearing Fishlegs say fusion they went into their dark soggy alone place where they talked and hit each other in the head over the dumbest of things.

"So what do you think Fishlegs was talking about when he said fusion with a dragon, I mean it would be cool if we could fuse with dragons but who would we fuse with?" Tuffnut asked his sister, she shrugged at his question of which she soon went on to think who she would want to fuse with. Barf and Belch looked to one another before looking at the twins who then did yet another head butt to one another, the twin headed dragon looked to its other head of before they both sighed before approaching both their riders. Picking them both up the two heads agreed that they would test their riders to see if they could work together and thus meaning that they were ready to fuse with the twins, they took the twins to a simple area where they had the twin in a hole that they could get out of if they worked together. Barf and Belch waited for the twins for over three hours before walking down to the hole only to see both twins sleeping, the twin headed dragon sighed before grabbing them out of the hole of which he then tossed them into their home. From there they walked to their stable where they went to sleep pondering whether or not they should fuse with the twins, "(You know Belch, if we fuse with them then we will have to take in the ones who rider out head so my head may become female in appearance.)" Barf just nodded in agreement of which he then they both went to sleep. Not far from the coast did several ships come closing into the local beach areas, both chiefs got off first where they then took a deep breath. "Smell that air Alvin, the sweet air of a defenseless village." Alvin chuckled before he agreed with the deranged chief, the two then began their assault on Berk though through stealth instead of just barging right into it.

Back in the cove Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were busy training in their fusion forms. Thorn was in the middle of throwing her spines when suddenly her nose caught whiff of something bad, she turned to the others who were in the middle of their own special training. "(That scent our nose has caught belongs to the deranged chief yet I can also smell the scent of the human who pulled your beautiful hair when you threw that hatchet.)" Stormfly said to Astrid, she then told Fang what she heard of which he then told them to de-fuse then go warn the village, Stoick demanded how they knew but all Hiccup could say was that Toothless was acting funny and thus telling him that he caught the scent of an enemy. Running outside Hiccup gathered the other riders who in turn were woken from their sleep, Toothless went on to gather their dragons from the stables who like their riders weren't that happy. "Look guys we don't have time for this, the dragons caught the scent of intruders. We need to mobilize and help take care of them, Snotlout you take the twins to try and thin their numbers while Astrid, Fishlegs and I take out those who are left." "(I hope you heard my partners orders to your riders, because I sure as Freya am not telling you.)"Toothless told the other dragon who in turn just nodded in agreement, from there the riders went off in their respected areas of which Hiccup's group merged with their dragon to prepare for the fight. As the twins laid out a fine layer of gas their dragons contemplated whether or not to fuse with their riders still, in the end the two headed dragon figured that it would be fun to fuse before Hookfang to knock him down to last place. After the gas had been laid out Hookfang ignited the gas blow over fifty or sixty berserkers and outcasts, while they went to recharge Barf belch tossed their riders off and soon began to spin in a circle similar to a Typhoomerang. As they spun Barf released a dark blue mist from his mouth, the twin inhaled the strange gas of which made them light headed.

Belch waited for the right moment when he ignited the gas of which pulled him inside with their two riders, the biggest surprise that was seen was that instead of exploding the gas imploded and swirled into a vortex of green and brown. Within the strange implosion both the twins were pulled to their respected heads on their dragon, Barf's head took in Ruffnut and soon morphed into a semi-female shaped skull while Belch became semi-male head. His claws become similar to hand while his back legs become bigger and stronger, their waist began to morph into a more humanoid shape of which they became bipedal they soon grew a six-pack set of abs of which their muscles grew but the most surprising feature was when they grew long dark blond hair. "Okay what just happened to us, I feel that my heads still spinning." Tuffnut's head said before he turned to see that his sisters head was right next to his, panicking a bit they started to scream out of surprise until they both heard voice in their heads. "(Calm down you dung brains, we merely fused with you since we feel that this battle will need us.)" The voice said thus making both twins ask who it was, the voice soon revealed that it was Barf and Belch. "(Just to warn you two, in this form our name is Explo and Sion)" the twins looked to one another before they yelled awesome and continued to attack in the dark.

**To be continued when I feel like it, deal you son's of a guns.**

* * *

Next morning after the twins fused with their dragon they decided to start training with them to make the bond they started a lot stronger. Ruffnut and Tuffnut got ready and ran off without telling the others to the forest to train. Barf and Belch look at their riders and simply fused with them like they did last night and somehow the twins felt connected more than ever with them. Training went on for two hours when the twins were so exhausted that Barf and Belch decided to change back and let them rest for a while. Back at the academy Hiccup and the others just arrived and noticed that the twins weren't there since they seem to arrive first. "This is strange the twins are usually the first one to arrive." Hiccup scratched his head to wonder what got into the twins to become late. All three dragons look at each other and suddenly figured out where the twins are at. Snotlout spoke up "I think they knocked themselves out cold again by trying to see whose skull is tougher by hitting them over rocks." Hookfang just rolled his eyes and the other three dragons rolled their eyes as well. "I don't think they are that stupid since that actually cracked their skulls a little." Astrid said while sharpening her ax. Snotlout snorted "oh please they are stupid and besides my skull is tougher then all your guys' skulls combined." Hookfang gave an "are kidding me" look and threw a tiny fireball and it hit Snotlout in the butt to have him screaming and running to the nearest bucket of water. After the fire was put out on Snotlout's butt all the dragons snickered and gave Hookfang a High Tail.

The Twins arrived shortly after the fire was put out and they looked really tired. Hiccup was first to notice their faces "are you two alright you two look like what the Yak dragged in." The twins has shocked faces and tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh we were just walking around the forest with Barf and Belch and lost track of time." Snotlout that was still in the bucket "you two can tell time." Astrid punched him for that comment. Hiccup sighs "It's alright guys your here and that is all that matters." the twins nodded and the academy started up again. Four hours go by really fast for the riders and they're looking pretty tired so Hiccup decided to call it a night and all off rode off to home. Snotlout had to stay behind to clean up since it was his turn to clean the arena and he hated the idea. Snotlout had to sweep and put the weapons and the shields away and tried to clean off the scorch marks on the walls. "Man I hate cleaning this stupid arena we are just going to get it messy tomorrow anyway." Hookfang was sleeping during his cleaning and woke up to Snotlout's complaining." "(Just stop complaining and do it Snotlout you're giving me a headache)" Snotlout's head shot up and looked right at Hookfang. "Did you say hear something Hookfang." Hookfang just shook his head "(I said what you heard Snotlout.)" Snotlout was so in shock because he never heard his dragon talk before. "Uh ok I'm going crazy I'm hearing things like my dragon talking." "(You're not going crazy Snotlout all us dragons can talk to other dragons but only to our riders to.)" Snotlout nodded "(we can also fuse with our riders but I think you're not ready to fuse with me)" Snotlout looked surprised he said that. "Why not I'm a strong warrior we both are so how am I not ready?" Hookfang smirked "(your cocky and also an idiot.)" Snotlout's jaw dropped to the floor "WHAT! That is crazy)" Hookfang just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Please Hookfang if we fuse together we could be unstoppable and very strong." Hookfang sat up "(that is why I think you're not ready you are too cocky about our abilities.)" Snotlout looked to the ground "Please Hookfang I'm sorry for all of my cocky personality it's just how I am but I really want to fuse with you I want to feel one with my dragon." Snotlout walked up to his dragon and put his hand on his nose and looked Hookfang right in the eyes and had a look of determination in his eyes. Hookfang knew after that he was ready for the fusion. "(Alright Snotlout now I know you're ready because I want to fuse with you to and even though you are a cocky idiot you are still my rider and I will protect you with every fiber of my body.)" Snotlout smiled and hugged Hookfang's nose. Hookfang circled around Snotlout and started to lite up like any monstrous nightmare would do and Hookfang had this made this orange glow and went into Snotlout's back and they started to fuse together. During the fusion Snotlout started to get big horns on his head and his skins was turning the same color as Hookfang's and with scales. Snotlout also has Hookfang's claws and also gets a tail. The bright orange glow faded and there stood Snotlout and also Hookfang. Snotlout looked over his new body and was impressed. "Wow this is so cool we look amazing." Hookfang smiled "(yes it is an awesome sight to see rider and dragon fused but we need to think of an awesome name to call ourselves?)" Snotlout thought it over and came up with one " we will call ourselves the blazing inferno." Hookfang agreed to that name and all of sudden he lit his scales on fire and now Snotlout looked like a one big flame of fire. "WE ARE THE BLAZING INFERNO!"


	5. Chapter 9 & 10 it begins & War

**Heart of the Dragon's fang Ch 9**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

We left off as Snotlout finally merged with Hookfang, let's see who's stupider.

Blazing Inferno soon took to the sky as the moment he collected himself, he flew faster than Hookfang could fly by himself yet he still boasted about being the most amazing Viking in history. Later into the night as Blazing Inferno continued to fly, he soon caught the attention of the others as they flew to the cove. With a sigh Hiccup ran to Toothless who groaned as well, without even saying or thinking Hiccup and Toothless merged into Fang. "Well this is going to be a major pain in the butt, still Snotlout pulled this off faster than I expected." Fang said as he flew straight at Blazing Inferno, just before he knocked him down he found that both Snotlout were already fighting. "Never mind, it's going to be just like every other thing that involves Snotlout and Hookfang." Hiccup said while Toothless only groaned in annoyance from all of this, Fang soon hovered in the air until he was joined by Thorn and Crusher who at the time were heading home but stopped when they saw Blazing Inferno flying in the sky. "So what did we miss, hopefully nothing too important." Thorn said while Crusher nodded in agreement, point to where Blazing inferno was arguing they all began to chuckle and hover in the air. Suddenly the three saw a small explosion go on not far from the cove, from the smoke came Explo and Sion. "This is awesome and amazing!" Explo yelled while Sion was just laughing its head off, with a deep sigh all three fused dragons flew to the twin headed hybrid.

"(You know Hiccup from how you handle the other riders and with all this fusion information, you will truly be an amazing leader for your people.)" Toothless said as they were flying making Hiccup smile internally, Thorn on the other hand was having a private conversation with each other of which involved a certain heir of an island. "(You know Astrid reading your thoughts and going through your emotions, I find that a large amount of the good emotions revolves around Hiccup. I mean I know it's none of my business but I have to say if you care for the male then why not mate with him and be done with it, that's what we do so why complicate matters?)" Stormfly said making Astrid Blush redder than a cherry tomato, with that said made thorn stumble a bit while flying but she soon regained her flight pattern. "Where in Odin's hall did that come from, I mean seriously you got me in a blind spot. But I can't simplify it any better Stormfly I love Hiccup very much but it's hard to say, we humans when we choose a mate it's not like what you do its more than that." Astrid said in Thorns head until they all landed where she remained standing like a statue continuing their discussion. "So mind telling us what you four mutton brains are doing, seriously we were watching Snotlout and Hookfangs first time fusing." Fang said before Crusher came up to them questioning them until Fang noticed that Thorn was just standing behind them, walking over to her Fang gently shook her shoulder trying to get her attention but to no avail.

"Things are so much more complicated then you think Stormfly, Hiccup is the chief's heir and being so he may have to marry another for a peace agreement or even for a union of another tribe. In a short way of saying, Hiccup is more likely to be with someone else instead of me and I may end up being traded to another tribe as part of an honor thing or worse to surrender our family name to a larger family." Astrid said to Stormfly who sat down and listened as her rider spoke, once she was done talking Stormfly got up from her spot within the mind and walked to Astrid. "(I can't say I agree nor understand all these traditions of your kind, but I can speak about love. You see the male that you would say is the father of my babies was a high class Nadder, his status was equal to what Hiccup would be yet still he chose to mate with me. Grant it unlike your kind our mates don't stay to raise our young but still he chose to mate with me, even though he didn't stick around I look to my young and I see the beautiful union we had. So what I'm trying to say to you Astrid is that you need to focus not on what you can't do and focus on what you can do, even if you find the courage to tell him then you will still have the memories of everything you all have done.)" Stormfly then stretched her wings making a popping bone like noise, Astrid took in the information and smiled.

Outside the body Thorn began to move just to see Fang yelling at Explo and Sion who were still laughing, Inferno who was literally fighting himself making Crusher raise an eyebrow but still just amused at the sight. Suddenly from the corner of her eye Thorn saw some movement and thanks to her enhanced sense of smell, she found it was the scent of iron and Loki wood telling her Outcasts were on the island. Moving to talk to Fang she caught the scent of Iron, blood, sweat and most interestingly the smell of skrill scales telling her that Berserkers were also on the island. With her eyes wide with concern she moved as fast as she could to tell Fang, once she spilled all that her dragon senses told her Fang acted immediately and told everyone to fly to their homes and defuse to then prepare for battle while he goes to the forge to finish a little project he had been working on. Doing as he told them they each flew to their homes and separated, not five minutes later did all five of them walk out and head to see Stoick. At the great hall they told Stoick that while out training near the cliffs they saw a ship not too far and that Snotlout saw some movement in the forests which told him that someone was there, using the spy class they saw a Berserker walking through a bush. Taking in this information Stoick ordered his people to prepare for arms, Gobber ran as best he could to the forge where he began to pull out his weapons for the people. In the back of the forge Gobber saw Hiccup with Toothlesses help working using Gronkle iron, he was using his skill of multi-tasking making so many different weapons.

Preparing for an attack from the forest or even the water thus everyone was standing waiting for an attack, soon Hiccup came out of the forge and ran to his dad. He explained that if they remain in this position then things could go worse by having Dagur alert his armada, to fix this Hiccup proposed that a sneak attack thus everyone should act as if it was a normal day. Thinking it over Stoick nodded his head and told his people to do so but keep their weapons close, with a smile Hiccup thanked his father before he went back to the forge. Within twelve minutes Hiccup came out with a cart pulled by Toothless who was giddy with some sort of excitement, with a whistle he called all the teens to him where he told them he had a unique surprise for them but first he needed to have their dragons do the final parts to finish his creations. They agreed but soon the teens except Hiccup were called by their parents, they reluctantly left their dragons with Hiccup who soon gave his word that when he was done they will love his project.

Several hours later Dagur and Alvin sat in the bushes just outside Berk, their warriors ready with smirks they leapt into battle. At first the outcasts and berserkers thought they got the drop on Berk but in one sheer swift movement all of the citizens of Berk dropped what they were doing and battled the invading forces, it was a surprise to them even watching as a woman who looked as she was cradling a baby and pushed a cart dropped the bundle to reveal it to be a bludgeon while she pulled out a mace from the cart. The battle was great and many attacks occurred, as weapons clashed sparks flew. Stoick looked to the sky expecting to see the riders' rain down fire upon the invading forces but none of the teens were seen in the sky, instead he saw as Astrid fought against a Berserker while the twins fought against two outcasts. Snotlout was holding his own against a berserker and finally Fishlegs was helping to keep the elderly and children safe, the most surprising thing to Stoick was that Hiccup wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was soon shaken from his thoughts as Alvin charged at him with a sword at hand, the two large men fought with ferocity only seen in an enraged dragon. Dagur took this time to try to hunt down Hiccup and slay the little man, he battled a few Vikings but he soon knocked them into other fighters thus freeing him from battle. He approached the forge knowing Hiccup worked there but soon took a punch from Gobber the belch who soon charged at him with his axe attachment, he soon fled from the scene making Gobber yell out coward irritating the deranged chief.

Suddenly from the sky came a whistling of a night fury telling everyone that Toothless was coming down, the Berkian Vikings soon took cover making the invaders wonder until suddenly several invaders were hit by plasma blasts knocking them out cold. Soon Toothless landed and roared at the invaders to his home, both Berserkers and Outcasts charged towards both Hiccup and Toothless but they managed to drive them back. Dagur soon charged at them with both a sword and ax at hand but suddenly a massive wall of fire stopped him in his tracks, looking to the sky the rest of the teens dragons came down with their saddles already on them. The teens ran to their dragons as they prepared for further battle, upon reaching their dragons each one yelled with a warriors pride in battle but soon they all noticed that on the sides of their saddles were new items wrapped in cloth. "Don't unwrap those unless we are so desperate that we need to reveal our new little move, got it because if I made these right then they will pack one big impact." Hiccup yelled of which the other teens agreed before charging into battle, soon the teens turned the tide of battle in favor of Berk making the villagers cheer.

Seeing this Dagur soon pulled out a special torch that would bring in more Berserker warriors, he had hoped to bring with him an armada but sadly a majority of his ship had to head back home since a few attacks had happened so they needed to go protect it. The extra warriors soon came running in and were soon encircling the Berk Vikings, in a panic Hiccup told everyone to reveal their new moves. Suddenly all the twins were with their dragons doing their bizarre thing that soon made the all the villagers wonder what they were doing even when Hiccup flew high into the sky, soon in bright lights all six hybrids were standing before the village. Everyone was shocked at first but soon they all noticed that on the side of each hybrid came a light, the fusion creatures saw this and reached for the light only to reveal new weaponry that caught everyone's attention. Crusher had a new duel handed Hammer with a Gronkle design, Explo and Sion wielded a spear and a whip both with a Zippleback design on them, Inferno wielded a mace with a Nightmare design on it, Thorn held a duel sided ax designed with a Nadder on it and finally Fang held two swords in both hands that were designed like Night furies. "Tonight we end this, here and now." Fang yelled as he soon ignited the swords with a blue fire, they then charged into battle with the power of the dragon on their side.

**To be concluded in the next chapter, don't like it then BMA.**

* * *

Dagger starts off by laughing at the group of kids with their dragons though they fused them and Dagger did not look at all scared. "Really brother? You really think that you fusing with your dragons will scare me off you are DEAD wrong!" Dragger smirked at Dragon Fang and snapped his fingers and his henchmen carried a large wooden crate and when it opened something was forcefully dragged out of the crate. Hiccup and the others couldn't believe their eyes. Dagger was holding a night furry by its collar and it looked like it has been abused and really angered Fang is that the night furry was blind in one eye. "Dagger what did you do to this incident night furry?" Fang said with a hiss in his voice and looking really angry. Dagger chuckled when he heard the dragon thing talk. "If you must know brother, I found this night furry on the island where night fury's supposedly roam, you remember the island we baited you to go to think there was actual night fury's on that island well joke is on me now HAHA."

Dragon Fang glared at Dagger for torturing this poor dragon then a little voice in his head spoke. "Hiccup we need to separate that dragon from Dagger so he won't be tortured anymore." Hiccup nodded in agreement. Hiccup was about to soar down to Dagger until they heard a rustle in the bushes. Everyone turns and they see Alvin come out with a few henchmen of his own. Hiccup thought to himself. "We barely outnumber him this might not go so well." Alvin spits to the ground and laughs. "Well I finally get my rematch against the annoying little runt" Hiccup was about to charge at Alvin when they heard Hiccup's name being called. Everyone turned around to see the leader of berk and his partner in crime Gobber. "We had Intel that Alvin was here Hiccup we are here to help." Stoic looked around for his son but didn't see him "up here dad." Stoic looked up and what he saw wasn't his son it was this fusion of his son and his dragon. "Son is that you?" Fang came down from the air and looked at Stoic. "Yes dad its me Toothless and I kind a fused together so now we are finally one." Stoic looked over Fang and smiled. "Well son I knew you had a strong connection with Toothless so this explains a lot." Fang smiled and went back up in the air and Stoic and Gobber got out their weapons ready for battle.

Dagger looked at the group of fused dragons and then got the idea he been wanted to show to his so called brother. "Well Hiccup I've been wanting to show you this." Dagger smacked the night furry on the head then the night furry jumped straight for his chest and then a bright light occurred. Once the light dimmed down everyone was shocked to see what was in front of them. They say Dagger and the night furry fused as well. "Surprised brother I found out the same thing that you can fuse with your dragon just like how you guys are right now." Astrid finally spoke up "Hiccup what are we going to do, with Dagger fused with that night furry he might be to powerful." Hiccup turned to her "Astrid that night furry was probably forced to fuse since I know for a fact that night furry dose not trust Dagger to fuse with him." Hiccup came up with a plan. "Ok gang I want you to help my dad and Gobber take down Alvin while I take care of Dagger." Everyone looked surprised but agreed with their leader. The rest of the gang helped Stoic and Gobber fight with Alvin and his army on the ground while Dragon Fang and Dagger stayed up in the air. "Well Hiccup I must say what do you call yourself when you're fused with your dragon?" "We are called Dragon Fang." Dagger laughed "really I would have thought of a better name." Fang just rolled his eyes. Dagger smirked "well that is for another day though you won't live for tomorrow." Fang got ready for the fight. Dagger took the first move and flew fast to Fang though something was off he couldn't see very well out of one of his eyes." Fang saw him coming and was quick to dodge him though Toothless was quick to pick up that Dagger wasn't flying right. "Hiccup Dagger can't fly right because the night furry is blind in one eye so he can't see well. Hiccup got an idea he took his sword and sprayed the gas then lit it surrounding himself with fire so Dagger couldn't get near. Dagger saw the fire disintegrate and saw an opening and pulled out his sword. Fang barely stopped it but did. Hiccup then felt something run down his forehead. Fang pushed Dagger off of him and wiped his forehead. His hand was covered in blood. "Well I got the all and mighty Dragon Fang looks like you need more training. Dagger stopped laughing when he felt something run down his face. Dagger took his hand to his forehead and saw that his hand had blood on it as well. "Well Dagger looks like you're the one that needs the training." Dagger just went at him with full on rage now and gave it his all.

Back to the others. They were fighting off Alvin and his henchmen but they weren't backing off they need to finish this fight and help Fang out with Dagger. Thorn just finishing off a henchman headed to Alvin with thorns though he was quick to dodge them. Stoic got to Alvin and got into a fist fight with him and they were dukeing it out while the rest of the gang took out the henchmen. Once the henchman was dealt they sort of got caught watching the Stoic and Alvin fight. Stoic was looking quite beat up with bruises and cuts on his lips but he wasn't backing down. Alvin looked just as bad and he did seem a little worn out. Alvin wasn't paying attention because Gobber threw an axe at him but he thought it was directed to him but he was wrong. Stoic grabbed the axe and cut Alvin right down the middle of his torso. Blood spilled out from Alvin's wound and lets say Alvin couldn't get a word in. He just dropped to the floor with Stoic with his blood on his axe and face looked down and said "You can't hurt my son anymore." Stoic walked back and saw his son was in a heavy battle with Dagger and directed the others to help him.

Fang and Dagger were fighting like animals now. Dagger got some cuts of his sword on Fang and Fang did the same but neither of them looked tired. Dagger noticed that the others showed up to help Fang. "Well brother looks like your followers came to help but trust me are going to need it to defeat me." Fang glared and went to toothless for help. "Hey bud how are we going to defeat Dagger while saving that night furry?" Toothless though it over and got an idea. "Hiccup get me closer to Dagger I need to talk to him Dagger won't be able to hear so It might help." Hiccup took them closer and while fighting Toothless was talking to the other night furry and came up with a plan. Fang called over Thorn and he whispered the plan in her ear. "Hey you idiots this fight is between me and Hiccup." Dagger screamed. Thorn then flew in front of Fang. "Hey Dagger if you want Fang you will have to go through us Deadly THORN." Dagger got angry and then shot a plasma blast at Thorn in order to get her to move. Thorn smirked and flew away fast and Fang reflected the blast and threw it back at Dagger. Dagger couldn't respond fast enough and then he felt his dragon fuse out of his body. Since Dagger was completely useless he took that plasma blast point blank. Hearing Dagger's scream in pain was the worst but it had to be done. Dagger's ashes just fluttered to the wind and that was the last of Dagger. Everyone landed safely and they were wounded and tired from an epic battle. Everyone fused back to their normal selves and Hiccup went up to hug his dad. "I am proud of you son you really fought like a true chief." Hiccup smiled and went back to his gang. Toothless was off talking with that other night furry when Astrid came up to him with Stormfly in tow. "Well Hiccup it's over now so what now?" Hiccup got an idea he pulled Astrid in for a kiss. After breaking it he smirked "more training." Hiccup called over Toothless and they fused together and flew off into the sunset.


End file.
